Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Dru619
Summary: A songfic story. WARNING: Don't bother reading if your not into Carbys!
1. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Well this is my first shot at a song fic. I really like this song and every time I hear it I think of Carter and Abby so I thought why not give it a shot. All lyrics belong to Aerosmith and all ER characters don't belong to me either. Like I said before this is my first song fic so please be gently with your reviews!

Thanks

Dru619

* * *

It was the beginning of another long day at County General. A major trauma was coming in and a flurry of snow roared outside. But amidst all that, Abby Lockheart couldn't be happier. It would be Christmas soon and as she looked out at the blizzard, it just reminded her of the nearing date. She had the knowledge that the man she was madly in love with, John Carter, was just a few doors down working on a minor case. 

But along with that feeling of contentment came the feeling of dread for the end of the day to come. It was a Friday and usually she would be overjoyed for the beginning of the weekend when she and Carter could spend uninterrupted time together. But this weekend was different. This weekend John was going with his Gamma to some 'family reunion' in Los Angeles. Just the thought of John being away from her for a good 48 hours made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Your glowing Abby. What's up?" Susan Lewis asked. Apparently she hid the dread pretty well underneath her excitement. She smiled gently.

"Oh nothing. It's Friday. So sue me," she said turning back to some charts she was supposed to be filling out.

"Abby! We need you in trauma one now!" Kerry Weaver shouted. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Coming."

Maybe having the end of the day come soon wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Ready to go home Abby girl?" Carter asked snaking his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her neck. She jumped a little from the cold of his fingers. 8 hours and 4 traumas later it was finally time to go home. 

"More then you know," she said jumping down from her spot on one of the stools that was positioned behind the admit desk.

"See you guys on Monday," Chunni called as Carter and Abby headed towards the ambulance bay. Abby waved and braced herself next to Carter for their journey home.

* * *

"I don't think I can survive without you for two whole days," Abby whimpered lightly as she snuggled up next to Carter in her bed. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine Abby," he whispered stroking her hair absent mindedly.

"But I'll still miss you," she whispered catching his lips in a light kiss. He could tell she was tired but he wanted to milk every last minute with her for all they were worth. Soon her even breathing told him she had let sleep take her.

**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_**

**_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_**

**_While you're far away dreaming_**

**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_**

**_I could stay lost in this moment forever_**

**_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_**

****

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had Abby with him and that's all he had ever wanted. He watched her eyes flutter and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that sweet head of hers. He moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and smiled as she snuggled deeper into his side. He instinctively tightened his other arm around her waist.

**_Don't want to close my eyes_**

**_I don't want to fall asleep_**

**_Cause I'd miss you baby_**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing_**

**_Cause even when I dream of you_**

**_The sweetest dream will never do_**

**_I'd still miss you baby_**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing_**

****

He knew how she felt about him going to LA. She didn't want him too. And as he sat there watching Abby's chest rise and fall with every breath she took he was starting to wonder if he really wanted to leave Abby alone.

He knew that she would probably catch up with Susan or Liz over the weekend and go shopping. The girl time would be good for her. He felt warmth fill his body as he faintly felt, against his rib cage, her heartbeat.

"You're not making this any easier for me Abby," he whispered.

**_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_**

**_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_**

**_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_**

**_Then I kiss your eyes_**

**_And thank God we're together_**

**_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_**

**_Forever and ever_**

****

Carter wished he could stay awake forever just watching the one he loved so much. What if something happened while he was gone? He didn't want to miss anything important. Finally he decided what he was going to do. He was going to drag Abby along with him. He was going to take her to LA. It was about time she met his family anyway.

**_I don't want to miss one smile_**

**_I don't want to miss one kiss_**

**_I just want to be with you_**

**_Right here with you, just like this_**

**_I just want to hold you close_**

**_Feel your heart so close to mine_**

**_And just stay here in this moment_**

**_For all the rest of time_**

Finally he let himself settle down. Knowing Abby would come with him gave him a sense of ease. He loved her more then anything. Carter held Abby close to him and hoped that she would allow him to hold her in his arms forever.

END

TBC?

* * *

So what did you think? Was it awful? Tell me your thoughts! If you liked it I could finish the story as a non-sonfic type thing. Please be nice :) 

Dru619


	2. California Dreamin'

Thanks to all my great reviewers! Especially Angel Dust who suggested to use different songs. So I will try to use a different song each Chapter but don't hold me to it! Thanks too to AbbyLockhart2. I tried POV out to see how that worked out. Tell me your thoughts! I am open to suggestions.

Dru619

All lyrics go to 'Mama's & The Papa's'

* * *

Chapter 2 

**California**** Dreamin'**

Carter's POV

"I don't know Carter. Flying makes me kind of jittery," Abby worried as she spread some jelly on her toast.

"It'll be fine Abby. I'll be with you and we will both be saving ourselves from a miserable weekend I know we both would have if you didn't come with me," I tried convincing her. Abby worried way too much.

"What if your family doesn't like me?" she asked. Sometimes I thought Abby's way of dealing with stress was to fire questions at me.

"They will love you," I assured her giving her a kiss on the head before pouring some more coffee into my mug. We were still at Abby's house and I had told her she had better eat something before we went to pick up Gamma. Even now she was just picking at her toast. I had called the airport that morning and there had been many extra seats open so thankfully Abby got one. I heard her sigh and I went over to her. I tilted her chin and looked into her soft brown eyes that were full of worry.

"Gamma will be staying with family while were in LA so I can take you anywhere you want," I said placing a kiss on her slightly pouted lips. This seemed to make her feel better because she took a bite of toast.

"I won't have to bribe you to eat while we're in LA will I?" I asked only semi joking around. She gave me a sarcastic smile.

"What do you think?" I smiled too as I handed her her suitcase we had packed this morning. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready," she agreed and took my hand. I was excited for another adventure alongside my partner in crime.

Abby's POV

"John! You never told me that the plane landed in Victorville and we'd have to drive an additional _half an hour _until LA!" I hissed yanking him aside. I didn't want to make a scene in front of Gamma. The plane had landed 40 or so minutes ago and now we were waiting in line to get a rental car. I was actually very proud of myself. I only tried to strangle Carter once the whole flight over. He was being playful and I was definitely not in the mood. He tried tickling me and I had jumped about 4 feet in the air, almost knocking over a poor flight attendant in the process. For the rest of the flight I could tell she was avoiding us. It was around 7:30 but the sky was already beginning to get dark. I wondered if the sky was always that gray and if the trees always looked like they were sick.

****

**_All the leaves are brown _**

**_And the sky is gray_**

"You never asked," he smiled smartly. I elbowed him not too gently in the ribs as he got up to talk to the guy in charge of giving us a car.

"Are you alright dear? You look a little pale," Gamma commented as I tightened my jacket around myself, suddenly feeling self conscience.

I smiled sweetly. "I'm okay Mrs. Carter. Just a little tired."

In reality I was exhausted, a little nauseated, and uncomfortable in the windy, cold, melancholy type atmosphere I was in.

****

**_I've been for a walk  
On a winter's day I'd be safe and warm  
If I was in LA  
California dreamin'  
On such a winter's day_**

"John Carter hits it big again," John said cockily coming over to us. "I got us an expedition."

'Big wow' I thought then sighed. Men and their cars. We climbed into a white expedition which had leather interior. They would of been nice if the seats hadn't of been freezing and if our heater had worked. We drove in silence for a good 5 minutes before Gamma broke the silence.

"Oh John. Could we stop by that church?" she asked seeming rather excited.

"Sure Gam," he said pulling into the parking lot. She got out of the car anxiously.

"Gamma has this thing about stopping at all these different churches around the world," John tried explaining. We got out of the car and a harsh gust of wind nearly knocked me over. We followed Gamma into the church. It was absolutely gorgeous. The windows had stained-glass pictures on them and the ceiling was a mile high. It smelled kind of musty but it had a sort of a welcoming feeling. Apparently the heater didn't work in there either because it felt colder then it was outside.

Gamma was about to kneel at one of the pews when she looked at us expectantly. Carter took my hand and led me to a pew a few rows behind Gamma's. I was feeling apprehensive already.

"Kneel with me Abs," he whispered.

I guess I showed my apprehension because he added "It would make Gamma happy."

I sighed and obediently kneeled down next to him on the floor. It had always marveled me that people could just walk into a church any time of the day or night and just...be there. I glanced over at John who had his hands together and his eyes closed. I copied his gestures.

**_Stopped into a church  
I passed along the way  
Well, I got down on my knees  
Got down on my knees  
And I pretend to pray You know the preacher likes the cold He knows I'm gonna stay  
Knows I'm gonna stay  
California dreamin'  
California dreamin'  
On such a winter's day_**

I sighed heavily. Just when I thought I couldn't feel any more miserable I felt John's arm creep around my waist and hold me close to him. His warm body felt good against me. I was freezing inside and out and I could feel my nose start to run. He tugged on my ear gently and I looked at him. He smiled playfully at me and gave me a warm kiss on the nose.

"Isn't a sin to do stuff like this in church?" I asked. "Won't god strike you with lightning or something?"

"You're worth it," he whispered sweetly nuzzling my face. Maybe church wasn't as bad as I had cut it out to be.

**_California_****_ dreaming'  
On such a winter's day_**


	3. Accidentally in Love

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! Thanks a lot this time around to Striker20 who suggested Avril Lavigne's 'Fall to Pieces' song to me. I looked into the lyrics and I will definitely use it in a later chapter!!!_

_All lyrics belong to the Counting Crows!_

_Dru619_

* * *

Chapter 3 

**Accidentally in Love**

Carter's POV

We finally arrived in LA and we had dropped Gamma off at my Uncle Rodney's house. I didn't want to stick around too long because I knew Abby just wanted to be alone. So we had gotten a hotel room in a pretty nice hotel that my uncle had suggested. Abby was flopped over, exhausted, on the bed and I unloaded our suitcases. We would only be gone the weekend but we packed like we'd be gone for 2 years. I heard Abby blow her nose loudly then groan. I grabbed a box of tissues from the bathroom because I knew what had happened.

"Here Abs," I said pressing a wad of about a million tissues to her nose.

"It's the weather," she said, upset.

"It couldn't be Abby. It's snowing in Chicago so if anything this should be a nice, warm change," I said. Abby snorted.

"Warm. Hah!"

I pulled away the wad of tissues from her face which was now drenched in blood.

"It hasn't stopped!" she cried dripping blood all over the bed. I grabbed for more tissues frantically and shoved them at her. Once she had the tissues to her nose and was laid on top of a pillow she started to giggle like crazy.

"You're too much."

"What?" I asked crawling up next to her trying to sound offended.

"You're crazy," she said reaching up and twisting a piece of my hair around her finger.

"It takes one to know one," I countered softly taking the tissues gently away from her face. The blood flow had stopped but she was still a mess. I got up and got her a wash cloth which I dipped into some warm water. I climbed back up onto the bed and gently cleaned her face up.

"Let's go for a walk," Abby suggested as I tossed the cloth into the bathroom. I closed my eyes and pretended I hadn't heard her.

"John!" she whined realizing what I was doing.

"What?" I laughed innocently.

"Come on. I'm a little stir crazy," she said nuzzling my neck and tugging on my arm playfully.

"Fine," I sighed and got up, helping Abby into her jacket.

"Thank you Prince Charming," she smiled sarcastically. I smiled too as we headed out into the darkness.

**_So she said what's the problem baby_**

**_What's the problem I don't know_**

**_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _**

**_Think about it every time I think about it _**

**_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_**

**_How much longer will it take to cure this _**

**_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _**

**_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_**

Abby's POV

John led me to a small boardwalk along the beach. It was full of sand and the smell of the ocean and rain was in the air. The sky was thick with dark black clouds just waiting to explode with rain. Rumbles of thunder could already be heard in the distance echoing off of shacks that lined the boardwalk and buildings along the city streets. I smiled. It was so beautiful.

"Come on," he whispered taking me up to one of the small shacks. It was an ice cream store. He got a little ice cream cone with a glob of strawberry ice cream on top. He smiled sweetly at me as we headed back down the boardwalk. We sat down on a bench facing the ocean. The salty air burned my eyes but I couldn't be happier. Rain began to pelt down on us. I licked the ice cream letting the sweet tang stay in my mouth for a while before letting the cool substance slip down my throat. I turned to John and started to giggle.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You have ice cream on your nose," I commented.

"Oh," he said embarrassed searching in his pocket for something to wipe it off with. I turned his face towards me and gently licked it off. **__**

**_Well baby I surrender _**

**_To the strawberry ice cream _**

**_Never ever end all this love _**

**_Well I didn't mean to do it _**

**_But there's no escaping your love_**

He leaned in and captured my lips into a long kiss. As his tongue slipped into my mouth I could taste the strawberries.

"You have sweet kisses," I commented once we had pulled away.

"Not as sweet as yours," he countered bringing me closer. He seemed like he always knew the right things to say.

"Look," he whispered pointing towards a cluster of dark clouds along the horizon. Bright flashes of lightning shot out of them quickly, looking like they were striking the ocean.

**_These lines of lightning _**

**_Mean we're never alone, _**

**_Never alone, no, no _**

"Are you still nervous about meeting my family?" he whispered.

"Not as much as I was," I assured him snuggling down deeper into his jacket which was now wet with rain. As I let my surroundings and our situation sink in I realized it was like a picture out of a story book. My perfect fairytale.

**_Come on, come on _**

**_Jump a little higher _**

**_Come on, come on _**

**_If you feel a little lighter _**

**_Come on, come on _**

**_We were once Upon a time in love _**

**_Love... I'm in love_**


	4. Things I'll Never Say

This Chapter is for all my Avril Lavigne fan reviewers out there! :) I really like her too. I forgot to thank Shadow Spade in the beginning for telling me the write way how to spell Abby's last name. I'm a dork! ENJOY!

Dru619

All lyrics go to Avril Lavigne!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Thing's I'll Never Say**

Abby's POV

I stood in front of the mirror trying to figure out what to do. I didn't know what to do with my hair or with my clothes but I knew I needed to do something. I really wanted to make a good first impression on John's family. It was 2:30 the next afternoon and we were getting ready to head to the reunion which started at 4. I ran my brush through my messy hair and sighed. I was extremely nervous. I glanced over at John who was on the bed watching the news. He was already dressed and ready to go.

"You look beautiful in anything Abby," he said as I went to the small closet the hotel provided and pulled out two outfits. I knew he saw right through me and even if I had tried to hide my emotions like I did on Friday in front of Susan it would've never worked.

**_I'm tugging at my hair _**

**_I'm pulling at my clothes_**

**_I'm trying to keep my cool _**

**_I know it shows_**

I finally decided on my dark blue dress that had spaghetti straps and stuck all my hair up in a clip on my head, dousing it with some hair spray for good measure. I came out of the bathroom and I had the urge to flop into bed next to John.

"You look great Abby," he said getting up from the bed. He was dressed properly in a tuxedo and he had even put gel in his hair.

"You've been spending too much time around Dave," I told him shaking my head.

"You don't think they'll like the gel?" he asked looking at himself in the mirror by the door.

"No, they'll love it. It's just that they won't have to run their fingers through your flaky hair later," I said. Men were better off buying a bottle of Elmer's glue at the dollar store.

"Ready?" he asked holding his arm out for me. I took it.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

It was a short drive to the entertainment hall Carter's mother had rented out for the reunion. Many cars were already lined out along the street. John smiled at me and reached a hand out to stroke my hair. 

"Abby. You need to know that no matter what any of my family say or don't say about you I care very much about you. I love you Abby."

For some reason I felt like crying. It wasn't like it was the first time he had spoken loving words to me but this time seemed to sink in. When we cuddled under the covers together on cold nights he would whisper softly to me until I had fallen asleep.

"I love you too baby," I whispered back kissing his hand.

"Try not to feel so nervous," he said. I nodded and followed him out of the car.

* * *

The first person we ran into was John's mother. They embraced and said a few words I couldn't hear. I was so nervous and was too busy twiddling with my dress to notice them. 

"And who is this lovely lady?" his mother asked. I looked up suddenly and panic gripped my heart. I knew my name a second ago.

"Mom this is Abby. Abby Lockhart," John answered for me. I smiled at him thankfully hoping his mom hadn't seen. I felt my face turn red.

**_I'm staring at my feet _**

**_My cheeks are turning red _**

**_I'm searching for the words inside my head _**

**_Cause I'm feeling nervous _**

**_Trying to be so perfect _**

**_C_****_ause I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah_**

"Well we're going to go and see who all else is here," John said slipping his arm around my waist.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later," John's mom said. John kept me close the whole time we were walking.

"Are you okay Abs?" he asked giving me a kiss on the head. I nodded as someone came up to us. She was John's cousin and the words came better having John holding me next to him.

**_If I could say what I want to say_**

**_I'd say I want to blow you... away _**

**_Be with you every night _**

**_Am I squeezing you too tight? _**

**_If I could say what I want to see_**

**_I want to see you go down on one knee... Marry me today _**

**_Guess I'm wishing my life away... _**

**_With these things I'll never say_**

We went to a nice dinner ceremony where John got to catch up with family members he hadn't seen in a long time. I made quick friends with his cousin, Samantha, and I talked to her most of the night. After a final toast it was time to head back to the hotel.

"Did you have a nice time with Sam?" he asked when we got into the car.

I nodded. "Very much."

We were quiet for a while before John broke the silence.

"What's on your mind Abs?"

"I didn't mean to totally embarrass myself in front of your mom," I said truthfully.

"Aw it was no big deal. She loved you," he said.

"Thank you," I rested my hand on his leg. "Thank you for keeping with me today."

"I knew you were a little apprehensive," he said knowingly. "I wouldn't leave you alone."

"I'm glad I came," I said. He smiled.

"I am too."

**_With these things I'll never say_**


	5. Truly, Madly, Deeply

All lyrics go to Savage Garden and all ER characters go to NBC and whoever else!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

Abby's POV

"John, honey, are you sure you know where were going?" I asked Carter as he pulled our car up to the boardwalk. He stopped the engine and turned to me.

"Have I ever led you wrong?" he asked. I shook me head as he got out of the car. I followed him. He took my hand and let me on to the sandy beach. The same salty air burned my eyes as I took his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked him rubbing circles on the palm of his hand with the pad of my thumb. He nodded.

"Why?"

"You seem awfully jittery," I said.

* * *

Carter's POV

In reality I was a nervous wreck. I was about to do the thing I had been waiting to do all day long. Every so often I would reach into my pocket just to make sure the tiny black box was still in my pocket. Abby rested her head on my shoulder as we continued walking in the wet sand.

"These shoes are driving me crazy," Abby complained.

"Take them off," I said.

"Are you crazy? And carry them?" she asked like it was ungodly reasoning.

"Just leave them here. You never liked those shoes before anyway," I said. She was quiet for a while.

"That's true but what psycho would do that?"

"I would," I said taking off my shoes and leaving them in the sand.

"Go on," I said.

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm not doing it."

I sighed.

"Either you can do it or I can," I said not giving her time to react as I swooped her up in my arms and started to tickle her.

"Carter! Let go!" she squealed swatting me on the head. We both fell over in the sand in a heap of laughter.

**_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. _**

**_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._**

**_ I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.._**

**_ I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning. _**

**_A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah.. _**

I had gotten her shoes off. "You are so unreasonable!" she cried rolling over on top of me and getting her payback as she messed up my hair.

"Abigail," I shot at her knowing she would stop.

"ABBY!" she yelled getting off of me and to her feet. She laughed as she wiped sand off of her now wrinkled dress. I knew that it was either now or never.

"Abby," I said softly reaching into my pocket again to see if the box was still there. "I love you. Ever since the first time I met you I knew that you were something special. What I'm saying is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Abby will you marry me?" She looked at me in a state of shock as I brought myself up to one knee and held the box open for her. All I could hear were small waves crashing lightly over the shore and her breathing.

"Oh Carter," she said with tears in her eyes gripping my shoulders to steady herself.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" she cried. I laughed, relieved, and brought her down into my arms.  
  
**_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea. _**

**_I wanna lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me..._**

Abby's POV

"How long have you been waiting to ask me?" I asked as I laid down next to him in the sand.

"Forever," he said turning to me. I looked up into the clear sky so different from last nights. It was clustered with millions of stars which light played off of the moons bright existence. Tears were still dripping off of my face.

"Those better be happy tears," Carter teased me wiping some away with the sleeve of his now, probably ruined, tuxedo.

"They are," I assured him getting to a sitting position. I stared longingly at the blue ocean. Carter and I were going to be married! I was too excited and overjoyed for words. Carter got to his feet and helped me to mine. I buried my head into his chest and inhaled his sweet cinnamon scent. One that I would be able to smell all the time now. I reached up and twirled a piece of his slightly messed up hair around my finger. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Let's go run into the water," he said.

"You're crazy!" I cried as he took me up into his arms again and ran towards the water.

**_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.. The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty. That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.. The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.._**

Carter's POV

We only splashed around in the freezing water for a little while before Abby insisted we would catch hypothermia. We headed back into the car and drove back to the hotel shivering. Once were inside we changed out of our soaking wet dress clothes and into something warm and dry. We jumped into bed and I pulled the covers over both of us.

"Your feet are cold," Abby said huddling up next to me. I just smiled and gave her a kiss.

**_Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come... I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._**

"I love you Abby," I whispered beginning to fall asleep. I felt her slip her hand into mine.

"And I love you John Carter."


End file.
